The general objectives of this research project are to further understand the mechanism of DNA replication by studying discontinuous DNA replication in vitro, using a cellophane disc system used extensively in this laboratory in the past. This coming year, we plan to: 1) continue our attempts to define the structure of the discontinuously synthesized DNA intermediates; 2) attempt to obtain a more fundamental understanding of the specificity of the enzymes involved in discontinous DNA replication, with particular reference to their processivity under different conditions and 3) in collaboration with Dr. Wai-Mun Huang, examine the effect of DNA-delay genes of T4 on discontinuous DNA replication in vitro.